


Mad Sounds

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly share a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Sounds

Sherlock had been dancing for as long as he could remember and it was easy. But he’d never had a partner like Molly Hooper.

She sighs when she curls into his arm and grins when she dips. Her eyelashes brush her cheeks and a blush spreads down her neck and she giggles when he brings her back up.

She bends at all the right moments and her arms are strong against his but there’s always a smile quirking on her lips. He can feel music through her and Sherlock has never been breathless like this before, but he’s never had Molly Hooper holding his hand as she twirls out. He’s reminded of flowers and spring and the full on laugh when she catches him staring open mouthed is the happiest sound he’s ever heard.

Sherlock has solved a thousand mysteries but Molly Hooper is a wonder and a treasure and there’s nothing there to solve.

And they may still be dressed in their wedding clothes in their new, empty apartment but he’s never felt more at home than when she buries her head in his neck and presses her grin into his skin.

There’s no music but they dance to their own noises until dawn.


End file.
